starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Jonas Windsor
Ahoi! Welkom bij Yodapedia. Bedankt voor je interesse en je contris! Eén vraagje echter. Gelieve geen Nederlandse termen te gebruiken zoals Keizerrijk, Lichtsabel, kracht en van die Nederlandstalige toestanden. Dat kost ons dubbel werk om alles weer origineel te krijgen. Gebruik gewoon de originele termen aub. Bedankt ! --Sompeetalay 14 jan 2007 20:28 (UTC) ## Sorry, ik al eraan denken. --Jonas Windsor ###Thx! Als je iets aanmaakt, altijd ook bronnen proberen te gebruiken, dat is ook handig. Ik probeer nu één dezer wat schot te krijgen in de main pagina. Als je daarover iets weet, mag je mij altijd contacteren. --Sompeetalay 14 jan 2007 21:04 (UTC) Test *Bedoel je die nieuwe vakken op de hoofdpagina? Hoe komt het dat de links, links zo erg naar beneden staan? --Sompeetalay 15 jan 2007 20:46 (UTC) *Ik bedoel de pagina's 'test' bij de ontwikkeling van de Senaatshal --Jonas Windsor Wist je dat? *Hoe pas je die 'Wist je dat?' aan op Main? Ik vind dat tekstje nergens terug ... Thx --Sompeetalay 16 jan 2007 10:57 (UTC) **Ik heb een link geplaatst op de portaalpagina Yodapedia, om de tekst van Wist je dat aan te passen voor deze week moet je week 3 nemen(normaal wijzigt na het einde van de week automatisch van pagina en gaat het over naar week 4). --Jonas Windsor ***Ik had het al ontdekt ondertussen :) --Sompeetalay 16 jan 2007 16:56 (UTC) Sjabloon *Jonas, weet jij hoe je zo een infobox kunt maken waarin we species, droids, etc ... kunnen in onderverdelen? Als je ergens zo een standaardmodel zou kunnen plaatsen, dat zou leuk zijn. --Sompeetalay 16 jan 2007 17:09 (UTC) **Hey, het klinkt misschien wat pietluttig, maar het is waarschijnlijk mooier als alle infoboxes dezelfde layout hebben, ik zag dat je er een aantal had gemaakt (goed werk trouwens!). We willen tevens proberen om iets op te zetten met Sjablonen, dat is makkelijker om te verwerken in de entries, maar weten niet goed hoe dat moet, dus hulp zou erg handig zijn.--Wild Whiphid 16 jan 2007 20:47 (UTC) ***Tot nu toe heb ik de meeste sjablonen/infoboxen dezelfde lay-out gegeven(of zoveel mogelijk geprobeerd dat te doen) --Jonas Windsor ****Het is me gelukt een sjabloon te maken, ik ben nu bezig om voor meerdere onderwerpen dat sjabloon aan te passen. Als je nog tips en trucs hebt om de layout te verbeteren, hoor ik dat graag van je.--Wild Whiphid 17 jan 2007 18:37 (UTC) *Jonas, nu we de sjablonen zo'n beetje in orde hebben, vroegen Somp en ik ons af of je er mee zou zitten als we de Infoboxen wegdoen? --Wild Whiphid 25 jan 2007 11:37 (UTC) **Doe maar ;) --Jonas Windsor Rustiger Wegens dat er nu voor mij een periode van drukte begint zal ik minder actief zijn op Yodapedia, ik sta echter nog altijd paraat. Wie overigens ideeën heeft om de wiki te verbeteren(bv. zoiets als de Senaatshal) mag dat mij zeggen. --Jonas Windsor *Ik denk dat we nu wel eventjes verder kunnen. Als we iets of wat verder zijn, kunnen we misschien de main pagina terug wat aanpassen. Wat we na verloop van tijd ook gaan moeten doen zijn kleine sjablonen maken zoals bijvoorbeeld delete, source, enz --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 16:55 (UTC) Dubbele identiteit *Heb je een idee hoe je het probleem oplost van de personages met een dubbele identiteit zoals Palpatine / Darth Sidious of Padmé Amidala / Queen Amidala? Is dat de volgende tag: Queen Amidala? En kan je een topic ook twee namen geven zodat de bezoeker naar Padmé wordt gestuurd als hij Amidala intikt? --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 16:55 (UTC) ** Zeker, ik geef je de code: #REDIRECT en hier dan het artikel waarmee het door moet verbonden worden. Je kiest één van de namen van dat personage uit(liefst de gehele naam: voor- en achternaam) en daar schrijf je het artikel in. In de andere artikels die ook over die persoon gaan schrijf je dan de code die ik je zonet gaf. --Jonas Windsor ***Dus bijvoorbeeld ik maak het artikel aan Queen Amidala, dan doe ik #REDIRECT Padmé Amidala ? --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 19:00 (UTC) ****Juist! Main Page Hey Jonas, ik weet niet of je tijd hebt, maar misschien kan je in de loop van volgende week nog eens een update doen aan de Main pagina? We zijn nu al even bezig en het loopt toch iets vlotter dan verwacht. Misschien kan je een feature invoegen als 'foto van de week' ofzo? Ik zou ook bovenaan een kadertje willen hebben met daarin links naar 'Regels' en met dat e-mail adres erbij enz... Anders mag je mij ook mailen op sompeetalay@gmail.com --Sompeetalay 25 jan 2007 07:03 (UTC) Komt in orde, zou ik moderatorrechten kunnen verkrijgen zodat ik de voorpagina enz. kan bewerken? --Jonas Windsor * Wel, in feite is het op dit moment niet meer nodig :) Kevin heeft alles zelf kunnen in orde brengen, afin, voor ons is het op dit moment heel goed. --Sompeetalay 27 jan 2007 19:01 (UTC) ** Stank voor dank zou ik maar zeggen. Nu ja, ik het op dit moment toch vreselijk druk ;) --Jonas Windsor *** Nene, wij zijn echt heel dankbaar wat je hebt gedaan en wat je nog kan / wil doen! Maar zoals je zelf zegt, als je het druk hebt, is het soms makkelijker als de taken wat verdeeld worden. --Sompeetalay 7 feb 2007 19:37 (UTC) **** We bedoelen het niet kwaad hoor, maar we snappen dat je het druk hebt, die perioden hebben we allemaal (ik neem bij deze aan dat er niemand is die altijd thuis zit en geen werk/opleiding doet...). Maar om toch even de hoofdpagina in orde te maken voor als er bezoek komt, heb ik het een en ander vast gedaan, ik wilde echt niet jouw zonder werk zetten, er moet nog wel een hoop gebeuren. --Wild Whiphid 8 feb 2007 08:28 (UTC) Uitgelicht * We hebben het voorlopig nog niet nodig, maar hoe staat het er eigenlijk voor met de sectie Uitgelicht, van op de hoofdpagina? --Wild Whiphid 11 feb 2007 12:06 (UTC) **Ik wou daaraan werken maar dat gaat makkelijker als ik ook toegang heb tot de hoofdpagina. --Jonas Windsor Era's * Hey hallo, Somp en ik probeerden voor de Era-logo's zoals ze bij Wookieepedia boven aan de pagina's staan iets te doen, ik heb 2 sjablonen aangemaakt (Sjabloon:Eras en Sjabloon:Eraicon), net als op Wookiee, maar het werkt hier niet? Misschien dat jij er wijzer uit kunt worden? Laat maar even weten of je hier uberhaupt iets mee kunt...--Wild Whiphid 13 feb 2007 18:28 (UTC) ** Kun je me een pagina geven van Wookieepedia waarin deze sjablonen staan(en gebruikt worden)? Zo krijg ik een beeld over wat de bedoeling is. Ik denk wel dat ik het kan oplossen(vermits je mij de pagina van de Wookie doorgeeft). --Jonas Windsor *** Op WP heten ze Template:Eras en Template:Eraicon. (Die namen had ik gelijk gehouden). Ze worden nagenoeg op iedere pagina gebruikt, zie de icoontjes bovenin de titelbalken (naast de titel van het artikel). Als je er op klikt kom je op een lijst met boeken die zich afspelen in die Era. Ik heb alleen 2 dingen eruit gelaten, Featured en Good article, maar die mag je er van mij terug inplaatsten, is misschien wel handig voor later. Succes! --Wild Whiphid 16 feb 2007 12:06 (UTC) **** Ik zal er eens naar kijken wanneer ik tijd heb(vandaag of morgen) --Jonas Windsor **** Hebben jullie de afbeeldingen bij Sjabloon:Eraicon wel daadwerkelijk toegevoegd? Ik denk dat daar het probleem kan liggen. --Jonas Windsor * Ik dacht het wel, die heb ik allemaal geupload. Maar anders kun je (als je dat wilt, graag...) eens kijken of het jouw lukt. Misschien dat de verwijzingen niet kloppen, ik weet niet precies hoe dat moet... Op de duitse versie hebben ze het weer heel anders, misschien dat dat makkelijker is...? ;) --Wild Whiphid 17 feb 2007 19:18 (UTC)